Woody and Buzz vs Toy Animatronics
Woody and Buzz vs Toy Animatronics 'is a What-if Death Battle, pitting Woody and Buzz, the protagonists of the Toy Story series against the Toy Animatronics, the main antagonists of Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Description ''Toy Story vs Five Nights at Freddy's, which one will prevail? Good or evil? Interlude Wiz: When you were a child, you probably watched the Toy Story movies. '''Boomstick: And now that you're on the internet, you've probably seen Five Nights at Freddy's. Wiz: Straight from Andy's House, we have Woody Pride and Buzz Lightyear. Boomstick: And the toy animatronics: Toy Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Mangle, Balloon Boy and the Puppet. Wiz: He's Boomstick and I'm Wiz. Boomstick: And it's time to analyse their weapons, armour and skill to see who would win a death battle!!!!!! 'Woody and Buzz' Buzz: You're mocking me aren't you? Wiz: Woody is a loyal toy who has been Andy's favourite toy since kindergarten. Woody is determined, passionate, and would do anything for his nearest and dearest friends. Boomstick: Although, when he first met his best pal Buzz, he wasn't too friendly in fact he was jealous of the dude! Wiz: Woody has shown to know some moves as he took on several toys such as Buzz and Stinky Pete, he can also uses his pull-string to get places. Boomstick: Buzz Lightyear started out as the greatest toy ever made. He has a pointy laser thing, karate chopping action and wings to fly! Wiz: Buzz has also shown to intelligent and strong, being the strongest toy out of Andy's toys. Boomstick: Can they take a group of killer toys though? Woody: Oh no no n- BUZZ LOOK AN ALIEN! Toy Animatronics *A Toy Freddy jumpscare appears* Wiz: In 1987, there was a popular pizzeria called Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria it remained popular... Boomstick: UNTIL SOME KID GOT PART OF HIS BRAIN BITTEN OFF! IN OTHER WORDS, THESE ARE KILLER ROBOTS Wiz: There are six of them. Toy Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Mangle, Balloon Boy and the Puppet. Boomstick: They have incredible strength being able to kill a human within seconds! Wiz: This seems like a stomp for them... Let's find out, shall we? 'Death Battle' Woody and Buzz are seen walking through the pizzeria. "Where is everyone? They were just here a minute ago." Buzz asked. "Bonnie couldn't have forgotten about us right?" Woody responded. He then yelled for help "SLINKY! REX! Anyone?" "Hello!" A shadow said to the two. "Bonnie!" Woody and Buzz ran to the shadow, instead of the girl.... it was a creepy animatronic. "Have you seen any other toys around here?" Buzz asked. The animatronic slapped Woody with his sign sending him into a wall. "Woody! Why you!" Buzz jumped on Balloon Boy's head and used his karate chopping action to cut through Balloon Boy's head, he smashed the chip in his head, killing him. Buzz ran up to Woody. "You okay cowboy?" Woody got up and responded with "Yeah I think so." A loud shriek was heard as Mangle jumped in front of the two and hissed at them as she lunged at the two. Woody and Buzz jumped out of the way as Mangle hit the wall, stunning her. Woody jumped onto Buzz's hands as he sent him onto Mangle's Fox head, he grabbed her by the ears and began smashing her against the wall as bits of her face were torn off. Woody then grabbed her head ripped it off then threw it at the other head which knocked it off, finally killing the abomination. They heard footsteps as a bird like a robot stood looking at them. It was Toy Chica. Woody said "Let's get this over with!", Buzz ran and jumped at Toy Chica's arm and pulled it off, Chica tried to stomp Buzz with her foot but Buzz jumped up and whacked Toy Chica in the face with her own arm, Woody used his pull-string and caught Chica's neck with it. Woody said "Buzz, finish it!!!", Buzz then smashed Chica to pieces with her arm. They saw a stage. It had a rabbit with a guitar on. The rabbit grabbed Woody and opened his mouth, ready to eat the cowboy. Woody said, "See you in space, space ranger..." Buzz screamed "No!!!" as he pushed the speakers over then stomped on Toy Bonnie's foot, causing him to drop Woody, Buzz caught Woody and ran off the stage as the speakers fell on Toy Bonnie, flattening him. Toy Freddy, furiously approached them but did not bother to read the 'Wet Floor' sign, so he slipped and exploded, setting the place a light, Woody and Buzz saw the closed the sign on the door. "She left us here..." Woody said. "Come on cowboy, let's go home before she wakes up. The others will be expecting us." The two climbed out the window as the pizzeria was burning down, the wind caused the window to shut as the Puppet appeared and noticed the two had left, he ran towards the door and started screaming "WAIT WHAT ARE YOU DOING, DON'T LEAVE ME IN HERE! AT LEAST SLIT MY THROAT FIRST! KILL ME! KILL ME!" K.0 'Results' Boomstick: Uh... Wiz: Woody and Buzz were far intelligent than the animatronics and you could say Godzilla's tag line was wrong. Size doesn't matter. Boomstick: Woody and Buzz also relied on teamwork which gave them the upper hand. I guess the animatronics can't win anything after all... Not even against two small toys. Wiz: The winners are Woody and Buzz. Category:Ruby973 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Toys' themed Death Battle Category:Battle Royales Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Death Battles in Need of a Title Card Category:Joke Death Battles